


Imitation

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Write to Rank [1]
Category: Batman Beyond, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Contest Entry, Dick & Terry - Father/Son (Biologogical), Drabble, Gen, White Belt, Write to Rank, Write to Rank 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: The Flash of his generation tells Terry he'll never be like Nightwing, so...
Relationships: Terry McGinnis & Wally West
Series: Write to Rank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824964
Kudos: 2
Collections: (General) Write to Rank (2018), (World) Beyond the Night (DC Comics/Batman), MinorFandomFest, Stories In 100 Words Exactly





	Imitation

" _You'll never be like him._ "

Terry's eyes narrowed, watching the video of Nightwing bending over backward to dodge the first assailant's blow, before moving into a handstand before helicoptering his legs out to kick both men. With quick grace, the vigilante moved to sweeping the first off his feet before sliding with ease between the second man's legs, causing him to go off balance. From behind, Nightwing ran up the wall with effortlessness, doing a quadruple backflip followed by another kick sending the man crashing down into his partner.

Terry rewound the video, observing, and hoping to learn by observation.


End file.
